


Дело героя

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Подвиги для героя - не удовольствие, а ежедневная трудная работа





	Дело героя

«Пожалуйста, не причиняй ему вреда».   
Так сказала эта девица, как ее? — Аста.   
И Морис, едва не навязавшийся ему в спутники, тоже умолял не причинять ему вреда.  
Дж’Эйк устало пожал плечами. «Оно» было всего лишь деревом. Ну ладно, Великим древом, но суть не менялась: это было дерево, и в глазах окружающих оно значило куда больше, чем какой-то Дж’Эйк.  
«Таки через что бедный Дж’Эйк настолько невезучий в этой жизни? — с тоской подумал Дж’Эйк. — Шел себе, охранял караванщика с товаром, пока караван не разогнали… Нет же, сначала имперцы, чтоб они были здоровы, потом тот дракон, чтоб ему больше не жить!»  
Имперцы не удосужились объяснить Дж’Эйку, за что они собирались его казнить. Дракон, впрочем, тоже, но тут немудрено было и самому догадаться. Дж’Эйк перебрал в памяти события недавних дней. Еще недавно его время тянулось спокойно и размеренно под перестук копыт и колес купеческой повозки с грузом. А теперь все будто понеслось вскачь. Аудиенция у ярла Вайтрана — да раньше Дж’Эйк в здравом уме не решился бы показаться на глаза настолько высокопоставленной особе! Телохранительница ярла, Айрилет, и ее воины, к которым Дж’Эйку приказали присоединиться в охоте на дракона…   
Как выяснилось, это был еще и не тот дракон, из чего следовало, что агрессивные и опасные рептилии рыщут вокруг во множестве.   
А потом Дж’Эйк оказался героем и победителем дракона. Он до сих пор не понимал — как.  
Быть героем! Дж’Эйк о таком поистине не просил судьбу. Достатка от этого у него не прибавилось, скорее наоборот. Ярл пожаловал ему комплект дорогих доспехов, титул тана и хускарла по имени Лидия, которого тоже надо было кормить. Отныне все почему-то считали, что единственная работа, которую герой согласится выполнять за деньги, — подвиг. А Дж’Эйка от этих подвигов уже начинало подташнивать. Правда, сегодняшний «подвиг» был вроде бы не самым геройским: всего лишь сходить в священную рощу Кинарет и принести сока Великого древа, чтобы с его помощью вылечить другое храмовое дерево — Златолист. Жрица Кинарет, Даника Свет Весны, обещала неплохо заплатить. Дж’Эйк припомнил ее инструкции, а также ворожею, у которой пришлось добывать особый ритуальный кинжал, и усомнился в простоте своей миссии.  
— Не причиняй вреда Великому древу, — просительно произнесла Аста. — Ты все равно не сможешь к нему даже приблизиться. Его корни не пропустят тебя, они отступят лишь перед зачарованным оружием…  
— Ты об этом? — Дж’Эйк вытащил Крапивник.  
Аста содрогнулась и побледнела. Дж’Эйк еще раз пожал плечами, кивнул Лидии и зашагал вперед. Вслед ему неслись окрики Асты: «Уходи отсюда! Убирайся!» Лидия приостановилась, положила руку на эфес меча, грозно сверкнула глазами на грубиянку, но Дж’Эйк окликнул ее.   
К тому, что за геройские подвиги обычно следует вот такая благодарность, Дж’Эйк уже начал мало-помалу привыкать. А задерживаться в роще Кинарет ему совсем не хотелось.  
Дерево росло под защитой огромной пещеры. Дж’Эйк еще раз проверил Крапивник. Так… Даника говорила, что достаточно оцарапать кору так, чтобы закапал сок, собрать несколько капель… Вроде бы ничего опасного?  
— Я здесь, — запыхавшись, проговорила Лидия, едва поспевавшая за рослым Дж’Эйком. Тот кивнул головой. Где-то ухала сова, и почему-то от ее крика было не по себе.  
Огромные корни действительно перекрывали все подступы к Великому древу. Оно показалось Дж’Эйку не таким уж и большим — ели и сосны в горах бывали и повыше. Толстый ствол, покрытый заскорузлой корой, выглядел массивным, но не особенно величественным. Дж’Эйк тронул рукой один из корней, нависавший над его головой. Вот корни у Великого древа действительно были чудовищными — огромные, мощные, извилистые, обросшие лишайником. Под корнем Дж’Эйк прошел, но следующий корень намертво перекрыл ему дорогу. Дж’Эйк обернулся — предыдущий корень опустился. Они с Лидией очутились в ловушке.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Дж’Эйк и ткнул Крапивником в кору.  
Корень содрогнулся. Дж’Эйк потыкал его еще.  
Ранить дерево ему не хотелось — Дж’Эйк про себя полагал, что растения тоже испытывают боль, но объяснить каким-то корням, что ему нужно только несколько капель сока для помощи Златолисту…   
Не оценят.  
Корень выгнулся и начал подниматься. Дж’Эйк махнул рукой Лидии, и оба заторопились наверх. В кои-то веки Дж’Эйка посетило что-то, похожее на предчувствие: лучше бы не пропускал. Однако он упорно карабкался к Великому древу.  
Вблизи оно казалось еще более старым и морщинистым. Данника говорила, будто это дерево — старейшее живое существо во всем Тамриэле. Дж’Эйк верил и не верил: деревья, конечно, живут долго, но кто считал годы Великого древа? Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. Он прищурился, повел усами, выискивая место, где кора казалась потоньше…  
— Дж’Эйк только возьмет немного сока, — шепнул дереву. Приготовил Крапивник и флакон. Осторожно надрезал кору…   
И тут из-за спины раздался крик Лидии.  
Дж’Эйк обернулся.  
Лидия сражалась с воздухом. То, что напало на нее, несомненно, существовало — оно теснило Лидию, оно хлестало ее чем-то, от чего ее не закрытые доспехом плечи покрывались ранами, и меч Лидии входил в его тело с натугой, но Дж’Эйк не видел ничего и никого.   
На лице Лидии расцвела, густо обрастая бахромой кровавых потеков, длинная рана.  
— Лидия! — Дж’Эйк бережно поставил флакон на один из корней и одним прыжком подскочил к ней. И… наткнулся на что-то плотное.   
Оно скорее походило не на зверя или человека, а на дерево. Дж’Эйку даже показалось, что его хлестнули острые ветви, но он по-прежнему ничего не видел, только заметил краем глаза что-то похожее на листья.  
— Х-хах! — с резким выдохом он ударил Крапивником, отшатнулся и пнул врага, пытаясь отшвырнуть его ногой. Он надеялся, что спас Лидию, но просчитался.  
Лидия продолжала отбиваться от невидимого противника, и Дж’Эйку вдруг стало не по себе. Кто знает, сколько здесь этих существ и чего они хотят?   
На спину ему обрушилась… груда колючего хвороста?   
Нет — третий противник!  
Походная сумка с другим мечом, понадежнее, осталась возле Великого древа, и сейчас Дж’Эйк пожалел о ней. И вдруг заметил кое-что.  
Крапивник воткнулся среди невидимых веток, и темная кровь заструилась по лезвию. Теперь Дж’Эйк видел, хотя и не слишком отчетливо, кто противостоит ему, — существо, похожее на дерево и на человека одновременно. Яркие листья мерцали, и сквозь них видно было корни и камни, но острые кромки этих листьев Дж’Эйк разглядел четко.   
А еще он разглядел, что Лидия не может ранить своего противника. Сколько ни размахивала она мечом, явно попадая по врагу, ни разу не пустила ему кровь.  
Короткое лезвие Крапивника снова заскрежетало о почти невидимые руки-ветки с острыми листьями, снова уперлось во что-то жесткое, живое, неприятно захрустев — и снова кровь потекла, дымясь на металле.   
А ведь до этого Дж’Эйк думал, что этот кинжал годится только как ритуальный — меч Лидии с виду был ему не чета. Видимо, и впрямь не чета…  
Теперь он уже мог разглядеть очертания нападавших. Они все напоминали древесных людей, руки-ветви росли у них беспорядочно, и каждый взмах наносил им с Лидией все новые раны.  
Лидия вскрикнула, запнувшись о корень, и упала на спину, выставляя клинок перед собой…  
Теперь Дж’Эйк уже жалел, что взял ее с собой в эту проклятую рощу. Задачей Лидии было прикрывать его спину и отвлекать на себя врагов, если их окажется много. Вероятно, генерал Туллий, который едва не казнил Дж’Эйка, или его недруг ярл Ульфрик Буревестник сочли бы, что смерть Лидии даст шанс выжить им самим. Но Дж’Эйк не был ни генералом, ни ярлом — он и героем-то стал случайно. И он метнулся, встав над Лидией и отражая Крапивником хлещущие удары…  
Разрезанные лезвия листьев и окровавленные обрубки ветвей падали на ее тело, и Дж’Эйк запретил себе думать, что она, возможно, уже мертва. Сейчас он победит этих тварей — наверняка каких-то злых духов рощи, потом даст Лидии зелье исцеления, оно должно было оставаться в рюкзаке, а потом они наберут сок и уйдут отсюда. И выведут отсюда этих паломников, Асту и ее дружка Сенда — пусть они и неблагодарные, и глупые, и беспокоились о дереве, а не о Дж’Эйке, но не бросать же их на верную смерть. В конце концов, у него в кармане третий день вошь на аркане, а Даника Свет Весны пообещала ему неплохой гешефт за это дельце.  
Вдруг все кончилось. Мертвые люди-деревья осели на землю грудой окровавленных листьев и хвороста, и Дж’Эйк утер пот со лба, мысленно возблагодарив мать Азуру и заодно Шеогората — за то, что не позволил сойти с ума. Но Крапивник не опустил…   
И спустя миг очень порадовался этому.  
Враги, убитые им, были только солдатами.   
Дух рощи, представший перед ним, — Дж’Эйк вдруг припомнил, как его называют лесные эльфы, «спригган», — выглядел как и убитые, но был больше, намного больше и сильнее. От него исходила первобытная мощь. Теперь Дж’Эйк действительно видел его — или ее, потому что спригган походил на женщину. Осенние — или огненные? — листья кружились вокруг его рук-веток, и Дж’Эйк даже смог разглядеть прекрасное, но искаженное гневом лицо и глаза, огненные, как и листья…  
«Это конец», — мелькнуло в голове. Дж’Эйк посмотрел на окровавленную Лидию. Потом на Великое древо.  
Припомнил заплаканное лицо Даники и увядающий Златолист.   
Они слишком далеко зашли, чтобы отступить или умереть здесь.   
И Дж’Эйк поднял Крапивник, снова приняв боевую стойку. Хотел он этого или нет, но раз уж стал героем, придется оставаться им до конца своих дней. А единственное, что может совершить герой, — это подвиг. Совершить подвиг и выжить.


End file.
